Revolution in Pottsylvania
Revolution in Pottsylvania is the fourteenth episode from the first Season of The Pussycats. Summary The Moscovian Proletarians perform a putsch in Pottsylvania, turning it into a real Soviet Socialist Republic. Plot After the events depicted in "Rocky and Bullwinkle Show", Pottsylvania remains in a stagnancy under the leadership of the Fearless Leader and Mr. Big. The Vyerkhuskha in Moscow decides that the zone of control has to be extended by replacing the current Pottsylvanian regime with new authorities. Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha is given the responsibility to perform the putsch. In the Pottsylvanian capital named Ailartsua, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale are delivering formal invitations to Moscow, addressed to the Fearless Leader and Mr. Big, officially claiming that the Vyerkhuska wants to congratulate them on building socialism. Having reached the Russian embassy in Ailartsua, Mr. Big and the Fearless Leader are arrested by the KGB on VLondril's command and sent to a gulag in Siberia. The next day the media in Ailartsua announce, that their previous leaders have betrayed the socialist ideas and a better government has already been formed for them. Vlondril coronates herself as the Czarina of the Pottsylvanian Soviet Socialist Republic, while Sindri Bisitsokoshkha receives the title of the Great Duchess. Having been appointed as the National Commissar of Pottsylvanian Agricultural Affairs, Dolt-on-Istov orders his newly subordinates to build distilleries in every settlement, so the Pottsylvanian proletariat will have its own fuel. The only issue is that the Pottsylvanian fields produce barely enough wheat to feed the nation, thus the liquor has to be distilled from stolen grain. At the same time, the First Comrade (the chairman) of the Pottsylvanian Parliament, Paskudnikov, manages to pass laws delegalizing rabbits, hares, carrots, Easter and anything related to those, punished by 10 years of Gulag in Siberia. Shortly afterward, the Pottsylvanian equivalent of the KGB performs an anti-Lapine campaign in the entire country. "The Great Leap towards Socialism" does not avoid the Pottsylvanian Army - under the Great Duchess Sindri's command, the armed forces start looking just like the Soviet Army from the Cold War era. Having imbued the teaching program with additional socialist values, the Pottsylvanian capital is renamed into "Vlondrilgrad". Boris Badenov also gets his share of power - as the National Commissar of Foreign Affairs, while Natasha is given the position of his deputy. The episode ends with Dolt-on-Istov attempting to distill alcohol from Pottsylvanian salt - while it certainly makes a revolution in distilling, the product of that revolution is not drinkable at all. Characters The Comintern * Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha as the Czarina of the Pottsylvanian Soviet Socialist Republic * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha as The Great Duchess of the Pottsylvanian Soviet Socialist Republic * Dolt-on-Istov as the National Commissar of Pottsylvanian Agricultural Affairs * Paskudnikov as the chairman of the Pottsylvanian parliament * Boris Badenov appointed the position of the National Commissar of Pottsylvanian Foreign Affairs * Natasha Fatale as the deputy National Commissar of Pottsylvanian Foreign Affairs Minor characters: * The Fearless Leader * Mr. Big Trivia This episode is a parody of the way Great-Rus imperialists perceive their motherland - by mixing Czarist values with Bolshevism. Even despite those values exclude each other.Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under construction